Where I Belong
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie has been in foster care for most of her life with no memory of her past. Most of the foster homes have been uncaring and some even abusive. What'll happen when she's finally reunited with her real family? What happens when they find out that she is sick?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the millions of ideas that I have running through my head. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Renesmee's POV**

I waited until I was sure that they were asleep. Once I was sure that they were asleep I opened my window slowly and jumped out. Well my window was only 2 feet off the ground so I'd hardly call that jumping.

I had my money in my pocket, and one of my favorite books of all time in my arm. I didn't plan on coming back to this hell that I'm forced to call a home for several hours at least.

I got odd looks from passerby as I made my way over to a nearby McDonalds to grab a bite to eat. Most of them were staring at my sunglasses; probably wondering why I would wear sunglasses at 11pm on a rainy night. They didn't know what I was hiding though, and I'd rather keep it that way. The less people that knew, the better. It's bad enough that my school has a no sunglasses allowed policy, so everyone knew exactly what I was hiding, and I got bullied and teased for it on a daily basis.

My home life majorly sucked as well.

Ever since I was little I have lived in foster home after foster home. Some of them were nice, and others, well not so much. This one was by far the worst. They were an abusive couple that took pleasure in causing me pain. They never cooked for me and I was not allowed to eat any of their food. I was literally just a slave in their house, all I did was work, work , and work. If I did something wrong I'd usually get a beating for it. I learned pretty quickly to do everything exactly as they said.

Either way, I hated it there. Unfortunately I'm only 16 years old so I was stuck living there until the day I turned 18. At least I think I'm only 16 years old. No one knows for sure how old I am.

I was just found wondering the streets one day with no memory of where I came from. I just had a bracelet that said _Renesmee. _God knows how much I hate that name. Who gives their kid such a weird name?

I stood in line trying to decide what I should order. Today was a lucky day for me. My best, and only friend Nicole gave me her whole allowance so I could buy food. Ever since I told her about my home life she's been doing everything that she can to help me out.

I got my favorite book, Twilight, and started reading it. Books were one of the few things that I was allowed to have. I think it was mostly for show so my " foster parents" would look good to the social workers and they'd continue to get their monthly checks. That's the only reason they took me in in the first place. It's the only reason they took in any foster kids.

Anyways, the Twilight saga is my all time favorite book series in the world. It was my escapist. I'm definitely team Jacob and I'd pick the wolf pack over the Cullens any day. Don't get me wrong. I love vampires. I just think that the wolf pack is so much more awesome. Plus Taylor Lautner is so damned hot!

Bella and Edward have a tendency to drive me absolutely insane at times in the series. Edward is just a little to possessive for my liking. Bella mainly drives me crazy in New Moon and Breaking Dawn. In New Moon I just want to slap the crap out of her. Seriously, who does dangerous things to hallucinate your ex? In Breaking Dawn the whole pregnancy drove me crazy. She should have aborted the pregnancy. Who in their right mind would continue a pregnancy where the fetus is "crushing you from the inside out" as Edward so kindly put it in Breaking Dawn Part 1? It's beyond stupid.

I don't like Renesmee that much either. First of all, no child is that perfect. Second, Jacob imprinted on her; isn't that definition of pedophilia? Plus he 's mine, okay okay I know he's not real, but I wish he were so he could imprint on me. Third, she is the most spoiled child on earth. Well she would be if she were real that is.

Overall I really loved the series. I never got tired of reading the books and watching the movies.

I sat down and read as I ate.

I looked at my watch and nearly freaked out when I saw that two hours had gone by. I'd hate for them to wake up and notice that I'm not there. It's never happened before but I didn't want there to be a first time.

In my haste my sunglasses slipped off and several people gasped in response. I hurried up and put them back on before anyone else could notice. I really hated my eyes. My eyes used to be a beautiful chocolate brown, but that all changed when I was 11 years old. It started around the same time that I started puberty. My eyes changed color. Now my eyes are either a deep red or black. My eyes are red right now because I just ate, but as time goes by they will start to get darker and darker until they are black. Usually the longer I go without eating, the darker and darker they will get. I don't what it is. I think that it must be some sort of genetic defect. I get made fun of and bullied for it all the time though. I'm known as the "red eyed freak". I'm also extremely pale for some reason that I don't understand.

I snuck back home and luckily they weren't awake.

Then I started coughing. For the past year I've had this terrible cough that's only got worse and worse. My "parents" didn't care enough to take me to a doctor to get checked out. They didn't care about me and my health at all. It doesn't matter how many times I've told them I've coughed up blood, they just don't care. However, if my coughing annoys them or wakes them up in the middle of the night I will be in heaps of trouble. So I've been stealing medicine to fight the coughing. I hate stealing but I feel like I have no other choice.

I got the coughing under control and I was finally able to go to sleep.

"Renesmee!" I heard my mother scream. I jumped awake.

She barged in the door. "Lisa is here" she said.

I smiled at that. Lisa was my social worker. She was one of the kindest and nicest people that I knew.

I quickly put some clothes and my sunglasses on but before she came in to see me.

"Hello Renesmee" she said.

"Hi Lisa" I said.

"Well I have some news for you" she said.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"We're moving you to a new foster family" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have your friend to thank for this actually. She told her parents everything that you've told her. We want to move you out of here as quickly as possible and then we are going to investigate these two" she said.

"Well, where am I going?" I asked.

"Well I did a lot of research. There is a family up in Denali, Alaska that is willing to take you in. They don't much about you; not even your name. I told them that I would discuss your case with them only in person" she said.

"All the way in Alaska?" I asked. I currently lived in New York. I've always lived on the East coast.

"Yes, I think this family will be good. They already have six foster kids and they're all teenagers. They don't mind taking in one more" she said

"What are their names?" I asked. I was scared of moving in with six teenagers. I don't get along very well with teenagers, or people period.

"The parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I don't remember the kids names though" she said.

"Did you just say Cullen? As in Twilight?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes, I know it's kind of a creepy coincidence" she said.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tonight. So start packing" she said.

She left after that. The first things that I packed were my Twilight books and movies. The only movie I was missing was Breaking Dawn Part 2 but that's because it wasn't even in theaters yet.

I finished packing and I just waited for Lisa to arrive.

**Please Review**


	2. New Family

**Chapter 2: New Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't believe that I was leaving, I was actually leaving this hell hole for good. I was so happy that I could scream. My "foster parents" weren't in such a great mood about it because they were losing the money by me leaving, but there wasn't much that they could do about it. They wanted to punish me and abuse me any way that they could while I was still here. I could see it in the very depths of their eyes just how badly they wanted to hurt me, but they didn't dare because it would just land them in a worse situation then they were currently in.

Once I was done packing I took advantage of the time that I had left and went to Nicole's house. I wanted to thank her and her parents for they had done for me. I also wanted to spend my last few hours with my best friend because we may never see each other again.

She was surprised to see me there when I knocked on the door.

"Nessie are you okay? How're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm okay Nicole, better then okay. I'm leaving tonight. They're moving me" I said happily.

"Well I'm happy Ness. Nobody deserves to be treated so horribly. I'm going to miss you though" she said.

"I'm going to miss you to" I said.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tonight. I'm moving to Alaska" I said.

"So far? I'll never see you now" she said.

"Well we'll have to keep in touch then. I'm sure they have phones and internet service in Alaska. Honestly I'll call you so much that I'll annoy you soon enough. I'm going to open up Twitter and Facebook accounts just to stalk you online" I smiled.

"Okay Ness you better. I'm going to hold you to it. Even the cyber stalking part" she laughed.

"Now come in. We have to spend our last few hours together" she said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Twilight marathon" she said and we both smiled.

We both spent the next few hours together talking, laughing, watching movies, going crazy during Taylor Lautner's shirtless scenes, and eating pizza.

About halfway through Eclipse I got another major cough attack. It was horrible.

"Ness are you okay?" Nicole asked in concern.

"I'm fine" I lied. I went to the bathroom after that to wash away the little bit of blood that I had coughed up, without anyone noticing. I really hoped that I could see a doctor soon. The coughing stopped a few minutes later.

I went back and we continued watching the movie. Soon it was time for me to head back home so I could head to the airport with Lisa. I said an emotional good bye to Nicole.

When Lisa came I didn't even bother saying goodbye to my "parents". It's not like I'd miss them.

We got to the airport and went through security rather quickly. Unfortunately I had to remove my glasses which resulted in more gasps of horror and staring.

"Lisa I'm going to grab a bite to eat" I said.

"Okay just come down as soon as you're done" she said.

"Alright I will" I said.

The escalator wasn't working so I had to take the stairs. By the time I reached the top of the stairs breathing had become rather painful and difficult. I had to sit down for a few minutes to regain my breath.

I went to order my food before sitting down. As I sat there the familiar smell of cigarettes hit me. There was a guy at the table next to me smoking. Several people moved away from him in disgust, but not me.

In most of the foster homes that I had been in there was always one or two heavy smokers. The smell of cigarettes and cigars is pretty much an ingrained part of my childhood. When I would come home from school the house usually smelled very strongly of cigarettes. When you've been exposed to it as much and for as long as I have you don't even notice the scent anymore. I didn't know much about the health risks of smoking except that it's dangerous. Surely breathing it in second hand was safer. Right?!Right?! Please tell me I'm right?!

As soon as I finished eating I went down to wait for our flight with Lisa. Once we were in the air I fell asleep and did not wake up until we landed.

I got off slowly. We went through the airport and got our bags. Then she got us a car.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Yes I have their address" she said. We pulled up to what looked like a huge mansion.

"This place is huge" I said.

"Sure is" Lisa said.

She knocked on the door. Right away a man came out as if he had been waiting for us. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw him. He looked exactly like the Carlisle Cullen of the Twilight saga. He was followed by his wife who looked exactly like fictional Esme. Then there were the kids, all impossibly beautful. They looked exactly like Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They all stared at me in shock. They stared at me like they knew me.

As Lisa talked all I could do was stare. I introduced myself after a few minutes of staring.

I said bye to Lisa after she was done.

I turned towards Carlisle and Esme.

They looked at me as if they couldn't believe that I was there. Why were they shocked to see me? They were the ones who looked exactly like fictional characters!

"Well young lady I'm Carlisle and this my wife Esme" Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you both" I said.

"We'll show you your room so you can get settled in" he said

"Thanks Carlisle" I said. He seemed like an honest and caring man.

A gust of wind blew my sunglasses off my face. Everyone stared at my eyes in complete shock. I hastily put my glasses back on.

"I'm sorry about that" I said.

"About what?" Esme asked.

"My eyes. They're freaky. I know" I said.

"No they're not. They're just different" Carlisle said.

"Yes they are. They scare everyone and label me as a freak" I said

"Well just ignore those people" Carlisle said. "Your unique"

"Thanks Carlisle" I said.

He just smiled at me. He showed me my new room. I unpacked everything quickly and began reading again.

I heard someone knock on my door. It was Bella. Her eyes went to the book in my hands.

"You're a fan?" She asked.

"I'm a huge fan. Bella and Edward have a tendency to annoy me though" I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Edward is just a little to possessive for my liking. Bella mainly drives me crazy in New Moon and Breaking Dawn. In New Moon I just want to slap the crap out of her. Seriously, who does dangerous things to hallucinate your ex? In Breaking Dawn the whole pregnancy drove me crazy. She should have aborted the pregnancy. Who in their right mind would continue a pregnancy where the fetus is "crushing you from the inside out" as Edward so kindly put it in Breaking Dawn Part 1? It's beyond stupid" I said.

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"It's because she loves her baby and would do anything to make sure that she lives. She was willing to give her life for her baby. It's a deep and profound love" she said.

"Whatever it still seems stupid. Renesmee was kind of an annoying character to. She's just way to perfect. No kid is that perfect" I said.

"and you're right. No kid is that perfect. Not even Nessie. Didn't you ever notice how the book kind of skips over the first several months of her life? Maybe that's when her less then perfect side showed. No matter what though, she was still loved very much by her family; especially her parents" Bella explained.

That shut me up.

"Anyways lunch is ready" she said.

I went downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting. Then I saw him and nearly had a heart attack.

"Taylor Lautner?" I asked, trying not to let my inner fangirl show to much.

He burst into laughter. "No I'm Jacob Black" he said.

This was getting way to weird. "Are you a Twilight fan?" he asked.

"I'm a huge fan. By the way I'd choose the wolves over the vampires any day because wolves are a thousand times more awesome then vampires" I said.

The family froze in shock and an idiotic grin appeared on Jacob's face.

**So how do you like it so far? I love Renesmee and I'm totally Team Edward. I know there's a lot of people who don't like Nessie, just like there's a lot of people who are team Jacob**. **I just thought it would be funny if Nessie herself was one of those people. Anyways Please Review**


	3. Diagnosis

**Chapter 3: Diagnosis**

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob burst out in laughter as everyone continued to stare at me in shock. What was so funny about what I said?

"I don't understand. All I said is that wolves are a thousand times more awesome then vampires" I said.

This just made Jacob laugh even harder. The rest of the family continued to stare at me in shock.

"You think that wolves are better then vampires? You think those rotten stinking wolves are better then vampires?" Rosalie said in disgust.

"Yes for numerous different reasons. I just love how the wolf pack works. I think that the ability to shape shift into an oversized wolf is so cool. Wolves can kick just about any vampires ass in combat. And the wolves are just so much more interesting then the Cullens" I said.

If possible, Jacob's laughing just got even louder. It looked like he was having trouble breathing through his fits of laughter.

"Listen, because it's obvious that you need to be educated. Vampires are better then wolves. First of all, the wolves smell really bad. Second, vampires are stronger and faster then wolves. Third, vampires are much more interesting creatures. Please don't ever repeat what you said about wolves being better then vampires" Edward said.

"Yes, please don't ever say that again" the whole family said at the same time. Except for Jacob who was still on the floor rolling around in laughter.

"It's a free country you know. Everyone is allowed to have their own opinion" I said.

"You can't have an opinion on something you know so little about" Emmett was the one to say.

"What's the big deal? It's just a book and movie series. It's not like all this werewolf vs. vampire nonsense is real. It's just for fun. Although it's fun to debate who 's hotter; Jacob or Edward. By the way, Jacob wins hands down. A vampire that sparkles like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight is just wrong on so many different levels and I don't see how it's attractive at all" I said.

"We're going to pretend that you didn't just say that" Carlisle said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine by me" I said.

"Now you come with me young lady. I made you some lunch" Esme said. I took an immediate liking to her. She seemed very nice and caring. I felt the same way about Carlisle as well. They not only matched their fictional counterparts in looks and name but in personality as well. I could tell that living with them was going to be a much better experience then living in all of the other homes that I've lived in in the past.

It was a plate of spaghetti. It smelled heavenly. "Thanks, it smells really good" I said.

"Your welcome dear" Esme said as she smiled warmly at me.

Jacob walked in there and got a plate for himself and sat next to me.

"So Nessie, do you remember anything at all about your life before entering foster care?" Jacob asked.

Everyone looked at me at the same time and waited for my answer expectantly.

"No" I said. "I don't remember anything about my life before foster care" I said.

Everyone looked at me sadly; especially Edward and Bella.

"Can you tell us about your life? Your past?" Carlisle asked.

I suppressed a shudder. I didn't like to think about my past experiences. Especially the home I just left. It brought up way to many bad memories.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Not right now anyways, it brings up way to many bad memories" I said.

Everyone continued to look at me sadly. They continued to stare at me. It was like they knew me from somewhere. I didn't understand it though.

Then Carlisle unexpectedly came up to me and hugged me. "It's okay Nessie. Just know that we care about you a lot. More then you can imagine. We'll always be there for you" he said.

"Thank you" I said. I fought the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes. This was the most care and love that I had ever received in my life.

"Now finish your lunch. You look like you're nothing but skin and bones. It's not healthy" he said.

I didn't hesitate to obey. I knew that my weight was unhealthy, and now I had the chance to bring it up to a normal weight.

Once I was finished I made my way up to my room again. As soon as I finished climbing the stairs my chest started to hurt again and I had some trouble breathing.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked. She looked very worried.

"I'm fine" I told her. No need to worry them with my breathing problems when we just met. That could wait.

"You sure?" she asked. I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"I'm sure" I lied.

I just went to my room and laid on my bed reading. Everyone kept coming up to talk to me. They wanted to get to know me. The only thing we disagreed on was about Twilight. It was so funny how serious they took the whole debate.

The hours went by and soon it was time for me to eat dinner. It didn't escape my notice that none of the Cullens ate. When I asked them about it they insited that they were on a special diet.

Then it was time for bed. I fell asleep peacefully that night. I woke up a few hours later feeling like my lungs were on fire. I kept coughing and coughing. I could not breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. I sprang from my bed and went all around the house looking for someone anyone so they could get me to a hospital, but everyone was gone. Where were they?! I was having a medical emergency and they were all gone! Where could they be at this time of the night.

Thanks to the lack of air I was starting to see black spots in my vision and before I knew I had lost conscious.

I could feel myself waking up. Was I dead? Was I in heaven? Then I heard a beeping sound. This couldn't be heaven then, heaven wouldn't have that beeping sound. I opened my eyes to a bright blinding light.

I was also wearing a breathing mask. As soon as I tried to remove it a cold hand grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Don't even think about it young lady" Carlisle's voice said. I blinked a couple of times and my vision of him came into much clearer focus. He looked exhausted. I looked around and saw the rest of the Cullens and Jacob. They to looked full of despair.

"Oh Ness thank god. You have no idea how scared we all were when we found you" Carlisle said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When we came home we found you passed out on the floor due to lack of oxygen. I rushed you to my office here at the hospital" Carlisle said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked but afraid to know the answer.

"Nessie, do you smoke?" he asked.

Why would he ask that?

"No, but I've breathed in so much second hand smoke that I might just qualify" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward was the one to ask.

"In almost every single home that I've lived in there has been one or two very heavy smokers. The houses always reeked of smoke from sunup to sundown. The smell of cigarettes and cigars is very much apart of my childhood and my life up until now. I'm so used to the smell that I don't even notice it anymore" I explained.

It was clear that they did not like what I said at all.

"But that's okay right? I mean it's only dangerous if you're the one smoking, not just breathing it in. Second hand smoke is safe" I said.

"No Ness it's not" Carlisle said. "I did an x ray on your lungs. You have two tumors, one big and one small. That's not all. You have lung cancer"

**Please Review**


	4. I'm Sick

**Chapter 4: I'm Sick**

**Nessie's POV**

I was struck silent. I couldn't quite comprehend what Carlisle had just said. I was sick? I had lung cancer? Why? How? Was I going to die? How advanced was it?

"Did you say that I have lung cancer?" I asked in hopes that he would answer differently this time.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. When I looked at him I could see just how sad and devastated that he was. I looked around the room and everyone else had the same look on their faces as well.

_Lung Cancer. _I just couldn't get those two words out of my mind. I had a feeling that there is something that they weren't telling me either. I just had this strange gut feeling.

"Nessie we're going to leave now so that you can rest. I'll be back later so that we can talk" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I managed to say.

Everybody left after that and I was just left with my own thoughts. I never thought that I would get sick. Sure, I have been around many heavy smokers throughout my life, but I thought I was safe. I thought that as long as I didn't smoke I would be okay. I thought that cigarette and cigar smoke could only affect the one that is actually smoking; not innocent bystanders that have no choice but to breathe it in. I was wrong, I was stupid or naïve.

_I'm sick. _I didn't think that there was any way that my life could get any worse than it already has been. How much bad luck can one girl possibly have in this life? I've been neglected, abused, and unloved, and now I can add cancer to that list. Am I terminal? Is there any way that I can beat it?

Then another, more depressing thought entered my mind. What if the Cullens no longer wanted me because of this? What if they chose to kick me out? I just arrived at their home, they don't know me, or care about me. They don't legally have to keep me. They can pass me to another family that way I'd be someone else's problem and not theirs. Kicking me out would be much easier and cheaper for them because they wouldn't have to deal with giving me regular treatments. That is probably what they are going to do, that is what any of my past foster families would have done. My past families don't even care about me when I am healthy.

The truth is the matter is that it would absolutely break my heart when the Cullens got rid of me. In the little bit of time that I have been here they have shown me more care than any of my past families combined. I also felt this very odd connection to them, one that I have never felt with any of my families in the past. I already felt attached to them even though I didn't know them. I didn't want to leave, but they were going to make me leave; it was inevitable. The thought of leaving made cry. I was being irrational, at least that's what I thought because I hadn't known them for long, just a little over a day actually, but I already cared about them.

The emotional trauma of everything that I had experienced in the past few hours made me feel very tired. I could feel my eyes starting to droop. Maybe Carlisle was right and I needed to sleep. I let the drowsiness win over.

I was dreaming. It was a beautiful dream where I was safe, happy, and healthy. So different from the reality that I am used to. It was one of those dreams, you know the kind that you wish could go on and on forever.

So I was saddened when a noise suddenly woke me up. I blinked furiously to clear my vision. I was back in the devastating reality that was my life. Sick in a hospital with a breathing mask on. I jumped when I saw Carlisle sitting right next to me.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. "I had no idea that you were sleeping"

"It's okay" I said. "Where is everyone else?" I asked when I realized that none of his family members had come with him.

"They are at home right now. They are moving all your things down to a room on the first floor. We all agree that it's better for you right now if you don't climb a lot of stairs" he explained.

"Aren't you going to kick me out?" I asked without thinking.

"Nessie why do you think that we would kick you out?" Carlisle actually looked a little upset now.

"Because I'm just some stranger that you don't even know. You shouldn't be forced to care for me especially now" I said. "I mean, it's what all of my past families would have done. None of them would have spent a dime on giving me treatment" I said, without looking at him.

"Nessie" Carlisle said. "Look at me" he said when I didn't look at him. I turned and looked straight at him. "We would never do that to you. We aren't going to throw you out and leave you to fend for yourself. Believe it or not we care about you much more than you realize. We aren't being forced to do anything, we want to help you. We want to see you healthy, happy, and loved" he said.

"Really?" I said, that was just such a hard concept for me to grasp.

"Yes, really" he said. "Don't ever doubt that, not even for a second"

"Thank you Carlisle" I said. Then he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"So when can I leave?" I asked. I was anxious to get out of this place already.

"Tomorrow" he said. "First we have to figure out how we are going to treat your cancer" he said in a somber tone.

Again, I felt like he was keeping something from me. Something that I needed to know.

"Carlisle" I said.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath before asking the question that had been on my mind. "Is it terminal?"

He took a long time before answering. "Yes it is. It's already stage IV" he said.

I felt as if I had the win knocked out of me.

"How long do I have?" I asked.

"A year" he answered.

**So sorry that this has taken so long. I've been really busy with schoolwork, my other stories, and an internship that I just started. School is just taking a lot out of me right now, especially because I have a teacher that I just can't stand because of the way that she gives me criticism and when I try to ask for help she is just downright rude. Anyways I also wanted to know which POV that I should do next: Edward or Bella? In the meantime, be on the lookout for the next update. **


End file.
